yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001
Riding Duel Acceleration is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series, set in Domino City several years since the adventures of Yugi Muto. Domino is now a hierarchical society, split between the rich and poor. Episode Summary A Riding Duel gets underway between Jack Atlus and Mukuro Enjo. Meanwhile Yusei Fudo stares into the distance in the direction of where Jack Atlus lives. He promises to himself that he will go there to fulfill his goal. Yusei rides his D-Wheel until smoke starts to rise from it. He examines it and wheels it the rest of the way home. At the Stadium Jack Atlus defeats Mukuro. Jack points one finger in the air and declairs that there is only king and it is him, while the audience begins to cheer. Yusei enters base station 3, where his friends are. Nerve, Taka and Blitz are watching an interview from the duel between Jack and Mukuro on TV. The reporter announces that the King had struggled with the challengers traps at the beginning but pulled through. Jack grabs the microphone and announces "If the king had gone through the game by full power, it would have been just a second. The king must be an entertainment. Yusei continues to repair his D-Wheel. After the engine lets out a noise, his friends only then notice that he has come in. Taka apoligizes for disturbing Yusei in his own home. Since Jack had been chasing them, Yusei's home had been the only place they could watch the duel. They talk about how Jack had just toyed with his opponent. Taka then asks Yusei about why Jack stole Yusei's old D-Wheel, which Yusei had made himself, causing him to have to make this new one. They are interrupted by Rally Dawson, who gives Yusei new parts for his D-Wheel. Nerve recognises the part as a new chip and demands to know where Rally got it. Rally says that he found it in a junk place. Yusei asks them to lay off Rally and takes the chip and inserts it into a panel. Blitz insists that Yusei just forget about Jack and be happy with what he's got, but Rally protests and mentions that Jack also stole Yusei's "Stardust Dragon". The group are then confronted by the Public Order Bureau Security, who are looking for Rally. They insist that Rally surrender, since he cannot escape while they are tracking him using a signal transmitted by the mark on his face. Yusei uses his laptop to jam the signal. Yusei then gets on his D-Wheel to distract the Bureau and tells everyone else to make their escape. Yusei speeds off and stops in an abandoned factory. Here he is confronted by a member of the Bureau, Tetsu Ushio. Ushio accuses Yusei of stealing the D-Wheel and announces that he is to be arrested for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei challanges Ushio to a duel. If he wins the securites re to act as if these events never happened. One of the securities says that that is a stupid condition, but Ushio accepts anyway. Yusei says that he doesn't trust securities, but duelists are something different. Since Ushio accepted the duel, he says that he will trust him. Ushio says that he thinks Yusei is an annoying guy. The two of them duel and Yusei wins. Ushio is shocked at losing to the likes of Yusei. He then leaves Ushio, who vows to crush Yusei. Yusei takes off on his D-Wheel and stops on th highway to look at Neo Domino, and thinks to himself, "Wait for me Jack". Featured Duels Tetsu Ushio vs Yusei Fudo Both players activate the Field Spell Card, "Speed World". Ushio and Yusei have no SPC. Ushio Normal Summons "Assault Gun Dog" (ATK/1200) and Sets a card. Ushio and Yusei have 1 SPC. Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (ATK/900) and attacks "Assault Gun Dog". Since "Speed Warrior" was Normal Summoned this turn, its ATK is doubled during the Battle Phase. (ATK/1800) (Ushio's Life Points/3400). "Assault Gun Dog" is destroyed in battle, and as a result "Assault Gun Dog's" ability is activated, and Ushio is able to Special Summon a second "Assault Gun Dog". Yusei Sets a card. Ushio and Yusei have 2 SPC. Ushio Tributes his "Assault Gun Dog" to summon "Wapper Dragon" (ATK/1800) and attacks Yusei's "Speed Warrior" (ATK/900). Yusei activate "Scrapiron Scarecrow" to negate "Wapper Dragon's" attack. Ushio activates "Wiretap" to negate and return Yusei's Trap Card to his deck. (Yusei's Life Points/3100). Ushio and Yusei have 3 SPC. Yusei Summons "Roadrunner" in Defense Position (DEF/300) and Sets two cards. Ushio and Yusei have 4 SPC. Ushio discards "Assault Gun Dog", "Guard Dog" and "Tactical Espionage Expert" from his hand to Special Summon "Montage Dragon". Its ATK becomes the combined Levels of the discarded monsters x 300 (Levels 3 + 4 + 3 = 10; so its ATK become 3000. "Wapper Dragon" attacks Yusei's "Roadrunner", and then "Montage Dragon" attacks directly. (Yusei's Life Points/100). Yusei loses 3 SPC, therefore he has 1 SPC. Ushio have 5 SPC, Yusei have 2 SPC. Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" and activates "Angel Lift" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard. Then, Yusei performs a Synchro Summon to Summon "Junk Warrior "(ATK/2300). Since he has 2 SPC, he can activate "Speed Spell - Vision Wind" that allows him to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard. With its effect, "Junk Warrior's" ATK increase by "Speed Warrior's, because it is a Level 2 monster. ("Junk Warrior" ATK/3200) "Junk Warrior" attacks "Wapper Dragon". (Ushio's Life Points/2000.) "Wapper Dragon's" ability is activated. It become an Equip Card and it is eqquipped to "Junk Warrior", decreasing its ATK by 1800 points (ATK/1400). Yusei activates "Equip Shoot" to equip "Wapper Dragon" to "Montage Dragon" (ATK/1200) and then, "Junk Warrior" and "Montage Dragon" must battle each other (Ushio's Life Points/0). Yusei wins the Duel. Cameos This episode features an amount of cameos of characters similar to those from other series. Mukuro Enjo's list of oppopnents all have similar names to characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) anime. :Tatsuya Jyouchi - Katsuya Jonouchi :Esper Rouba - Esper Roba :Ghost Takasazuka - Ghost Kotsuzuka :Maikuru Kujyayu - Mai Kujaku :Insector Hakata - Insector Haga :Dinosaur Rakozaki - Dinosaur Ryuzaki :Pirates Keith - Bandit Keith Rei Saotome seems to appear as a cheerleader after Jack's Riding Duel. Tetsu Ushio was a hall monitor, who bullied Joey and Tristan for Yugi and demanded payment. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episodes